


Better Than Fantasy

by Savageseraph



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Love, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: It was one thing to let something fuel your sexual fantasies for decades.  However, it was quite another to actually ask for it.For 4bdnsn0wflake's "pegging" prompt on the Comment Fic community on Livejournal.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Better Than Fantasy

_I want to try something._

It was one thing to let something fuel your sexual fantasies for decades. However, it was quite another to actually ask for it. Diana still can’t believe she asked Steve to let her fuck him or he agreed so readily. _So eagerly._ Yet here they were. He knelt on her bed, cheek against her pillow watching her in the mirror across the room. Warm candlelight and the glow of her lasso washed his fair skin in shades of gold. His wrists were bound to insides of his knees, ass cheeks held open by a crisscrossing pattern of glimmering gold.

She watched him shiver, his cock hard against his belly, his body already slick and stretched open for her. Her hand went to the pearly dildo she wore to stoke it absently. Steve’s gaze followed her hand, and he wet his lips when the toy shifted, and she arched her back and purred as it rubbed against her clit. 

“Are you sure you want this?” Diana’s voice trembled with need.

His lips curved into a lop-sided smile. “I’m sure I want you.” His gaze moved her, from lips to breasts to hips, heavy enough she swears she can feel it against her skin. “Every way I can have you.”

She moved between his legs, kissed his hip, the small of his back. Her mouth lingered there, licking, then sucking hard, then nuzzling the mark she left on his skin. _Her mark._

“Tell me something.” His voice is rough with lust.

“Anything.”

“Are you wet? Am I making you wet?”

Diana swallowed hard, nodded. She slid her fingers under the harness, arching her back slightly as she pressed them into herself for several slow, lazy thrusts. When she pulled them free, she brushed them against his lips, and Steve groaned deeply.

“Fuck me.” His words were hard, tight.

When Steve took her fingers into his mouth, Diana moaned, savoring the sweetness of his mouth, the talent of his tongue, before she pressed the toy against him and pushed. He tensed and cried out when she entered him, before sucking harder and rocking his hips enough to drive her deeper into his body. As inch after inch of the dildo slipped into him, he started to tremble and moan. Once she was buried in him, Diana ran her palms over his back, and he arched into her touch.

She slid her hands to his hips, gripping them tight as she started fucking him slowly. The tempo was no more than a sweet tease for both of them, one she was content to ride until Steve begged for more. She pulled him back into her thrusts, and he strained against his bonds. Her tempo quickened, driving them both toward release. 

“ _Harder_ ” 

Even though, they’d both agreed to take this slowly, Diana gave him what he wanted until he stiffened and cried out, hips jerking in her grip as he spilled. She was close herself, _so close,_ so she fucked him through his orgasm, watching him clench around the toy, until the need coiling tighter and tighter in her crested and broke.


End file.
